


Don't Kid Yourself.

by hamish_adler_holmes



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 10:36:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1344376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamish_adler_holmes/pseuds/hamish_adler_holmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock takes a moment to look at the rings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Kid Yourself.

The rings are right there.  I can take a look, just one look.  I move my hands over the little velvet box, my hands shaking.  I tilt my head.  John will never know.  I open it, carefully.  I smile at the little golden ring sitting there, and I remove it and go to slip it onto my finger.  But my hand stops just short, and I close my eyes and sigh.

“Stop kidding yourself.” I say, my hand fisting around the little gold band as I press my other against my face.  I lean against the wall, sliding all the way down.  The band is still clutched in my grasp, and it would be so easy to just toss it away and pretend it was lost.  But that wouldn’t fix anything, I would buy him a new one.  I know that.

I sigh and lean my head against the wall, eyes closed.  I sit there, breathing deeply and running my fingers along the ring, and I hear John come in.  He clumps up the stairs as I scramble up and shove the ring in the box.  I turn to him as he walks in, looking perfect as ever in his wedding suit.

“Ready?” he asks, checking himself in the mirror.

“Ready.” I lie.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by: http://joolabee.tumblr.com/post/75290010402


End file.
